A spirited away story
by White dragon lady
Summary: Chihiro is alone,when she suddenly receives two notes tell her to leave Japan! What happens when she wakes up and she finds herself in a wedding kimono and she has a wedding ring on her. Who is she married to! same characters different plot!R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1:kidnapped!

Sorry everyone! Something's wrong with my computer/ internet. One day it shut down on me while I was typing my stories. This is another story I have. (I have so many; some I haven't even post yet.) Enjoy and tell me what you think about this story

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

A tall 19 year old stands in the main office, usually that office was for the person who rules the arbuya. _Very soon I'm going to take what's rightfully mine, and no one can stop me._

17 year old Chihiro is sitting on her living room couch, watching the news, when a single piece of paper, out of now where fell in Chihiro's lap. The note said; _Watch out, someone wants you really bad. And no one is going to stop him from taking back what's his by right._

"Weird note. No signature or sending address just 'Chihiro'. Her dog Heitaro slowly waged her tail, as if he knew what was going on.

"Sorry Heitaro, its just you and me today, like usual. Mom and dad won't be back for another five hours. Suddenly another note shows up, gently landing on Chihiro's hand. _Leave Japan. It won't be long until he comes for you._ '_Someone knows I'm alone right now'._ Chihiro then decides to grab a small dagger from its place, a quiver. Just as she was about to grab the bow, lots of dark sendings show up.Chihiro quickly takes a bow, places it next to the bow, aims and fires. Three sendings show up. Chihiro then takes the dagger out of its sheath. Grabbing another weapon from its stand, she lunges at the sendings and manges to cut some of them in half. Meanwhile her dog is loudly barking at them. She then turns around and cuts more of them. A sending suddenly shows up, behind her, she notices it and cuts it. Chihiro then feels someone's presence and quickly turns around to see no one there.

"Who's there? Show your self!" Chihiro then felt something come behind her. It began to speak a language she didn't understand. Chihiro suddenly felt cold. Something hit her in her head. The last thing she saw was her dog with a concern look before she fell onto the ground.

Sorry it's so small! I did a sucky job trying to describe Chihiro defending herself. Next chapter will be longer! And better! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Inwhich Chihiro tries to leav

I'm so sorry! I have a lot of tests that I have to do. Thank you every much for reviewing my story! I'm going to update a lot of my stories, though please be patient with me. Any way onto the story! And I do not own Spirited Away, Hayao Miyazaki owns its, sigh.

Chapter 2: In which Chihiro tires to leave

Chihiro slowly opens her eyes. She instantly knows that she isn't in her living room anymore. Chihiro rises, her eyes suddenly become bigger. _'What? - No!'_ She finds herself in a white wedding kimono; she raises her left hand, on her fourth finger, was a gold band. _'No! I'm married, but to whom? I think I know whom, but I'm not sure. One thing is certain, I'm leaving!'_ Chihiro rose from the big bed. The room was beautifully decorated, as if it was meant for someone else. _'I need to find some clothes to change into. I'll attract unwanted attention if I leave wearing this'_ Chihiro looked through the drawers of a dresser, and a closet, until she found a shirt and a pair of pants. She tied up her hair in a semi- lose ponytail. Then she left the room and began to walk down the long hallway. '_Strange, this house its new, but yet it looks old'_ thought Chihiro as she kept walking. Then suddenly she heard a doorknob turn. '_I've got to hide!'_ thought Chihiro, as she began to run. She found a flight of stairs and hurriedly down them. She spotted an open room and dashes to it. Chihiro closes the sliding door behind her. '_What is this room?'_ there were some sofas and wonderfully decorated tables with flower bases that had flowers in them. Chihiro begins to walk around. She spotted two katanas on a stand. Next to them are two bows; one medium size, the other one was much longer than the first one. Near them is a quiver full of arrows. Chihiro reaches for the larger bow. She gently takes it off its stand, and then takes the quiver. Chihiro takes the quiver with the strap, and puts it over her head. The arrows are peaking out from her right shoulder. She turns to leave, but changes her mind. '_I should take the larger katana, in case I need to cut something'._ Gently, Chihiro takes the second sword off its stand. Holding the katana on the same hand as the bow, Chihiro opens the door and leaves. She finds the main entrance and leaves the house '_If I walk, who ever is looking for me will find me, I need something, a horse so that it can take me away from here'_ thought Chihiro as she walked towards the side of the house. Chihiro then spotted a horse stable with horses peaking their heads out. She gently drops the bow and sword near a haystack. '_They are all pure breads'_ thought Chihiro; as she remembered taking horse back riding lessons. She picks a dark black mare, puts the saddle, bit and halter on, and makes sure that they are in place and tight. Chihiro puts the bow next to the quiver, and straps the katana to one of her sides. She mounts the horse, gives it a squeeze and the horse trots off. Chihiro gives the horse another squeeze and it begins to gallop. Chihiro looks back to see the house disappear, faraway, beneath the trees. '_It's a Japanese style mansion, I don't care that its big, I never want to see that house again'_ thought chihiro, while her and her horse disappeared into the woods. When they are far away, Chihiro decides to stop the horse, and she dismounts it.

"I knew you would be trying to leave, but I have to admit I didn't think you would try so soon" Chihiro grabs the bow and an arrow and aims it where she heard the voice.

"An arrow won't help, although it is interesting you picked that weapon. You won't be able to kill me… Sen."

"Damn it, show your self!"

"Ah, not yet my dear", suddenly more sending show up out of no where, Chihiro grabs another arrow, aims and shoots the arrow, some sendings disappear, one manges to hurt her, but Chihiro doesn't notice that she's bleeding.

"You're hurt" Chihiro then notices the wound that cut through the fabric and into her skin, and just like that, the sendings are gone. Chihiro touches it, and quietly whimpers.

"That will be enough for today" Chihiro looks to where the person was talking and gave them a mean glare. She heard the voice, but no one was standing there. She goes through the forest, walking, and one hand holding the reins, the other on her wound. While walking, Chihiro sees a river, next to it, was a natural hot spring. Tying her horse to a tree, she then rips a part of her shirt, and begins to dress her wound. She then decides to take a bath. She undresses and steps into the hot spring. '_It's a little too hot, but that's ok'_ thought Chihiro as she slowly sat down on a rock beneath the water. She slips her head into the water, and then comes up for air. '_I think mom and dad won't notice that I'm gone. They rarely stopped to say hi. And Haku? No, he probably doesn't know I'm kidnapped or doesn't care about me anymore'_ thought Chihiro, who became suddenly sad at that thought, and closes her eyes. '_And I'm married to someone unknown person I might not even know who he is'_ Chihiro doesn't see that sending is spying on her then disappears.

I thought about whether or not I should also post the next chapter. So I'll post the next chapter soon. Please continue to review, more reviews, the more I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3:A talk with Haku

Hello, it is me again! Sorry, my computer has not been working and I just got a new one, any way you all know I do not own Spirited Away, Miyazaki owns it. And another thing, I HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE! I own a copy of it, since we have that's cleared, onto the story. I have a shield ready just in case I might get thrown food and watermelons. A/N: The setting has changed, a new day, thought you ought to know so you're not confused. Onto the story!

Chapter 3: A talk with Haku

Chihiro slowly opens her eyes, and finds herself in the same room she was in the first place.

"Are you fully awake?"

Chihiro full opens her eyes, rises and turns to see a 19-year-old Haku leaning against the wall. Chihiro's eyes become as big as saucers, as she then realizes what has happened.

" You coward. Thief"

Haku gives her a cold stare.

" You will not be allowed to leave this room, do not try to leave, you will punished if you do"

Chihiro then gives Haku a cold glare, Haku narrows his eyes and leaves. '_ That means I'm … his wife! Then he must have married us while I was unconscious! I don't remember seeing him, be so cold hearted. It's as if he doesn't have any feelings. I won't cry, although I have lost the good Haku I love, but I won't let him treat me like this. Even if I may be his wife.'_

Meanwhile, Haku is looking at a book. '_I should go and check on her, so that she doesn't leave the house or her room, she might try to leave again and I can't let that happen'. _Haku finds her standing outside her balcony, her hair down and the wind dancing with it._ 'There is something in her eyes that she will not tell me. But she is lovely as a celestial maiden. I can't let her leave, not before we get to talk and tell her many things, first starting with my feelings for her, if I have any left'. _Chihiro senses someone and turns around to see Haku looking directly at her. She bows in respect, and then she walks by him, not bothering to look him at his eyes or face. _'Look at me Chihiro, I want your attecion and I want to look at your eyes'. _ He suddenly reaches out and grabs her wrist. '_Don't leave me, not yet. But your eyes are so beautiful I could drown by looking at them, and your face, its as lovely as a young rose, I.. no I should not t tell her yet'. _

" Do not leave me, please"

Chihiro turns to see that his eyes were not so cold anymore. '_Does he really mean that? He has become more handsome than the last time I have seen him. I need to talk to you too Haku, talk about how much I have missed you and that no else has your place in my heart, I guess I'll stay.'_

"Then I will not leave you"

"Thank you; but now we are married"

"What happened Haku? What made you like this?"

He lets go of her hand and slowly walks away with out looking back at her. '_So it really did happen, I became his wife while I was dreaming I was with a boy under a cherry blossom tree, and when I tried to look at his face I couldn't. But I knew it was the boy I was expecting it to be. Him, Haku, he was the one who was with me under the cherry tree. He is my husband now, and there is nothing I can do about it. I might as well accept my fate'._

This turned out to be excessively short. I am soon going to add the fourth chapter. It gets better I promise, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Do not forget to review! Until next time! And please do not throw watermelon at me! Yes, I know I made Haku sound cold and uncaring but you will find out later.


	4. Chapter 4: mixed emotions

I am so so sorry that I have not update for a long time! I had exams, papers, and quizzes/ tests to take. Christmas has passes so I will update since I will not have school. I will shut up and let you read. I do not own Spirited Away; it belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. Have any of my readers have seen Howl's Moving Castle? I love/ adore that movie! Howl is dashing handsome! Any way onto the story!

Chapter 4: Mixed Emotions

Next day…

In the house, many sendings were hurriedly looking for the lady named Chihiro. In addition, they were not the only ones: Lord Haku was looking for her too. '_Damn it, where is she? When I find her I'll tell her…'_ Haku walks outside, turns to the corner of the house and finds Chihiro doing Archery. Chihiro aims at the target, fires the arrow and misses the center.

"You need to focus your aim Chihiro" Chihiro looks at him, scowling she hands him her bow and an arrow. Haku smirks; he takes it, aims it and fires. The arrow hits the center.

"Show off" Chihiro murmured. Haku sneers and chuckles, then he begins to walk to her, Chihiro backed off a little, as Haku got closer to her. Chihiro stopped walking. ' _I feel something inside of me burn. But what is it? What is this feeling that I feel?'_ thought Haku as he stroked her check. '_What is with him? God my heart is beating faster, it is skipping beats. First he is mad at me for trying to leave, then he looks like he wants to …. No, I cannot show him my feelings for him. He might even refuse them or laugh at me' _thought Chihiro as Haku slowly leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips '_lady of the moon save me!'_ thought Chihiro '_I might be falling for him again. Stop, please!' _Haku stopped kissing her as if he had heard her thoughts. He looked at her, and then began to walk away. ' _His feelings, their mixed, as if he didn't knew what to do with them' _Chihiro thought, as she sadly as she stared at where Haku once stood.

I am soo sorry that this chapter is late! The next one is much better than this one, and it is a little longer. Please review! In addition, I hope that all of you have a happy new year! Cookies for every one!


	5. Chapter 5:Haku's truest feelings

Okay as my readers have asked me, I shall update! I will try to update for these coming weeks! If the site is still down then I am going to have to wait longer! And I don't like doing that! Any way onto the story! And all of you know that Hayao Miyazaki owns this movie. That is why I would be so honored if I got to meet him!

Chapter 5: Haku's truest feelings

Later that day…..

Chihiro is in her room, and just finished taking a shower. She comes out wearing a bathrobe, with wet hair. Chihiro grabs a towel from the dresser and begins to dry her hair, as she looked out through her window, only to see the sun beginning to go down. She was about to get dress when the doorknob turned. Chihiro quickly looks up to Haku appear from the other side of the door.

"Don't you ever knock!" Chihiro throws a pillow at him, but he saw that coming and moved aside, and gently closes the door behind him, while looking at her. Chihiro swallows hard and notices something. _'His eyes. They've changed again, they're melting, as if the sun showed up and that made his day.'_ Chihiro moved, Haku began to walk to her.

"Stay away from me, don't get closer to me or I'll hit you!" He keeps walking closer to her. Chihiro nearly trips on the carpet. A small smirk on Haku's face.

"That's not funny!" the smirk grows a little bigger. He walks to where she is, at near her closet. Chihiro tries to move but her feet won't budge

"I won't harm you" Chihiro slowly swallows, still being afraid.

"Pl-please leave, I ask of you" Haku comes closer, his eyes stern, Chihiro starts to get shivers/chills all over her body, then looks down._ 'I cannot look at him. His eyes are quickly changing, and I am afraid to look at them'_ she looks up. Haku is standing right in front of her. _'His eyes, they look more human. I feel like my heart is in my mouth'. _ Chihiro walked away from him, sad at a thought '_who am I kidding? Like I am going to change him back to how he used to be'._ She tires to open the door, but the door won't open. Mortified she looks at Haku.

"Don't come near me, I'll knock down this do-door!"

"I would like to see you try it, but I have locked it" Haku said with a full smirk. _' Crap now what do I do? God, I hope it is not what I'm thinking about. No, I am not going to let that happen.'_ She turns around to face the door again, tries to open it again, but it remained shut. Chihiro suddenly stayed still. Haku was behind her; she could defiantly sense his presence with out looking. Slowly, Chihiro turns around to face Haku, and slowly moves away from him.

"Do I scare you that much?" '_He looks so hurt, and I cannot stand seeing him sad. It breaks my heart'._ Chihiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No. You don't except I have never seen you like this" Haku got closer to her and slowly stroked her check. _'I feel something wants to take over me, but what? Could it be the fact that I want to make love to her?'_ Haku moves more closer to Chihiro and begins to kiss her._ 'I love you. And I cannot deny it. There's no point. I still care so much about you Haku'_ thought Chihiro as she kissed him back.

The next chapter will be better and may be for more mature readers. I will update soon, but do not forget to review and tell me what you think about it. Yes, I know I made Haku look evil but it is later explained in the next chapter. Until then!


	6. Chapter 6:What Haku has to say

Hello! It is me, White dragon lady! I forgot to mention that I am not good at writing lemon scene; the lemon scene happened before this chapter, I hope none of you are mad. And for the reviewer (sorry can't remember your name) u could get married with your parent's approval, yeah I, Chihiro is too young, but it's a fiction story. I am so sorry that this is late. Once again, I have Internet problems. It took a while to fix. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE 5 Years after Chihiro left the spirit world. AND ED AND WINRRY ARE NEVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER! I hate her (sorry all the Winry fans), she just doesn't understand Ed and never will. Ed has gone through more than she has. She should just stick to fixing Ed's automail and that's it! I really do not like her. That said onto the story!

Chapter 6: What Haku has to say

Early in the morning

Haku slowly opened his light green eyes. His memory is fuzzy. He turns his head to see Chihiro sleeping next to him. A blanket covers her, except her shoulders. _'Good lady of the sun what did I do!'_ He notices that he marked her as his on her neck. _'What have I done?'_ He touched it, making Chihiro move a little.

"Chihiro wake up" Chihiro slowly opens her eyes to see that Haku has his back to her. Chihiro turned pink, but changed color when she noticed that only the blanket covered her.

" I don't know what came over me last night, but I won't deny it that I made you mine. You can return to your world if you want, something inside me is messed up. But if it turns out that you have a child, then I would like to help you" _'I can't leave him. A part of me tells me that I cannot, it would be cold of me. Part of me is with him. I really want to stay by his side_'. Chihiro slowly moves closer to him. She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't leave you. And I am not doing it because I pity you, it's because, I, I love you. Despise what you did, I still love you. I am thankful that you remember our promise". Haku turns around to smile at her, then gently kisses her on the lips. Chihiro smiled and felt like she had been crowned queen of a country. She places her arms around him.

"I love you too Chihiro. Ever since you left me, I could not get you out of my mind. Everything reminded of you, and I hoped that one day we would be able to see each other again. I've never had any strong feelings for anyone before, and that changed when I met you"

"I've never had these feelings before either Haku." '_Last night his eyes were different and he was very kind' _thought Chihiro.

"In a day I'll be returning to the bathhouse, and I would like you to come with me, as my bride".

"Then where are we?"

"In my house. I designed it when I had time to do what I pleased. So I decided to create so that we would have a house if we ever got married"

"But my room, its decorations-"

" I designed that room for YOU Chihiro, and only you"

"Then you were planning to kidnap me all along" Chihiro lets go of Haku and moves a little away from him. Haku's stern looks shows in his face.

Haku's POV:

After the sending brought her here, I remember wait for them to appear. I was sitting in my office, impatiently for them to bring her to me. I almost went in a range until a sending knocked and entered telling me that she was in her room. I left and entered her room, slowly walking towards her bed, not caring about anything else, except that I finally had her near me, since many years had passed. She was lying in the bed, with her eyes closed, since I had not removed the spell. I had forgotten that humans do not remain the same, but I was taken back at how beautiful she had become. Her cheeks were not round anymore. Her face, so beautiful to look at, as beautiful as a rose, as if an artist had painted it. I could not hold my feelings any longer. Just standing at the foot of the bed and look at her made my heart burn with feelings. It was then that I decided to make her mine. I had yearned for her for many years and now suddenly I was no longer seeing her as a girl, but as a beautiful young woman. Now that I had her with me, I thought that I would never let her leave me again as she had once done. The only thing that mattered was finding a way to keep her with forever. Then I thought about marrying her. I would take very good care of her, since she needed it, and I would give her all my love. I had managed to get a powerful priest to marry us. The women sendings had dressed her in a wedding kimono. When I saw her in that kimono, I fell in love with her even more.

End of POV

"NO! I never intended to kidnap you in the first place, but something inside told me you were lonely and alone. Then I could not stand the fact that you were alone in the spirit world and far away from me. I wanted you by my side, and I thought of many ideas to bring you here. No one else made me as happy as you did. Besides I was very lonely, like you" Chihiro gets closer to him.

"You were right. I was lonely, very lonely. My parents would always be working, so there was no one at home to take care of me, except my nanny my parents hired to watch over me when I was younger. When I was growing up my parents let my nanny go and I was alone again. I taught myself not to be sacred of being alone. Then I always thought of you and that always made me feel much better"

"Chihiro will you forgive me for kidnapping you? And for making you marry me while you were in my spell?"

"Of course I forgive you. Being kidnapped by you was the best thing that happened to me"

Haku smiles at her and laughs at what she said.

So sorry it was late. I have been very busy with homework and I had little me time. You know what to do ! Review and tell me what you think! Originally this chapter was short but then I added Haku's POV. . Until then! and I will be updating since my Internet is back! Chapter seven will come out soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Haku and Chihiro take flight

Since my damn Internet took a long, time to fix. I liked it how in Cartoon Network they passed a Month of Miyazaki. Miyazaki movies during Saturday night. And they started with Spirited Away! And I will try to add some love scenes as I was suggested by a reviewer, maybe in the up coming chapters, although I'm going to be doing a lot of thinking. I'll shut up now. Here is the story!

Chapter 7: Haku and Chihiro take flight

Chihiro is dressed in a light blue kimono with sakura flowers all over her kimono. She quietly enters Haku's room. Chihiro sees that her husband is still sleeping. '_I thought he said that he would be awake by now.'_ She walks to his bed. Haku was lying on his side; some of his long bangs covering his eyes, while his chest slowly rising from breathing. He had his hand near the other one. _'He looks like so handsome, like a god that every maiden would be honored to serve him. I do not want to wake him up, but his job is waiting for him at the bathhouse' _thought Chihiro. Very gently, she tries to wake up Haku.

"Haku, wake up" She then leans over and kisses him. Haku slowly opens his eyes. Through his long bangs, he sees his wife smiling at him.

"Chihiro? I'm confused. I thought Amaterasu, the sun goddess"

"Haku it's only me".

"To me, you're more beautiful than Her" Chihiro leans over and kisses him again. Haku responses to her kiss, the kiss becomes longer and sweeter. Chihiro gently pulls away, and stops the kiss.

" If we keep this up, we're never going to leave"

"We do not have to. We could just stay here, and I could have you all to myself"

"Haku, I wish we could stay here for a while, but you promised to go back today mister"

"Alright then, but we will be back to this house. I'll get changed, meanwhile you pack what you want to take." Chihiro kisses him one more time, and leaves him.

15 minutes later……….

"How are we supposed to take the bags if you're going to fly Haku?"

"Simple" Haku draws a circle with many making on it. He puts his bags and Chihiro's in the circle. He backs off a little, so does Chihiro. He closes his eyes, puts two fingers up, and begins to say a magical spell. The circle glows, within seconds the bags disappear and the circle too.

"Where did you send them?"

"To our room in the bathhouse" Chihiro and Haku leave their room and head for the main entrance.

Outside the house…

Haku was giving directions to the sendings of the house.

"Make sure that everything is in order when we return. Do not open the gates to anyone, understand?"

"We understand Master Haku. May Mistress Chihiro and you have a safe trip" they said as the bowed, and then went inside the house.

"Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Did you create the sendings with your magic?"

"Yes, I did. It was a long spell, but I was their creator"

"Sorry, I was just wondering"

Haku begins to murmur a spell, as he does, his fingers begin to become claws. Scales begin to appear out of nowhere. Haku becomes surrounded in his own scales. A few minutes later, Haku's scales are gone and Haku is in his dragon form. _'All right Chihiro let's go'_ Chihiro climbs onto his back and holds onto his horns.

"I'm ready" Haku then takes off, as he begins to climb up the sky. _'Just like the first time he had come to get me. I climbed on his back with out hesitation. I had never felt this safe before. And a new feeling that was new to me: liking another boy. Eventually when Haku flew, my feelings for him suddenly changed into love. I would have wanted to stay with him, enduring what ever he had to do, together. And know we're together, forever, no matter what people, or other spirts might say, because I am never leaving him again'_ thought Chihiro as Haku and her flew _towards_ the emptiness of the sky.

-

Yes, I have a chapter where there are some lemon scenes in chapter 12 and towards the end of chapter 11. I got the idea from using circles from _Howl's Moving Castle_ and I was also thinking of how_ Edward Elric,_ from _Full Metal Alchemist_ did that at the beginning. I love both! I will be updating until then!


	8. Chapter 8: Arriving at the bathhouse

Thank you to all of those that reviewed! I now have the whole summer to do my stories! Thank you to all of my readers who waited for me to review! (Bows) Thank you! I think that this chapter might also be short, but the next ones might be longer. Now onto the story!

Chapter 8: Arriving at the bath house and a warm welcome

"Look Master Haku is coming! And he has brought someone with him!" Servants of the bathhouse were waiting for Master Haku to come back. They saw how Master Haku landed on the bridge, in his dragon form. Chihiro climbs of his back. She strokes his nose and kisses it, while he gently growls. Lin appears from the huge crowd, who was happy and awing. She on the other hand was mad. _'I'm going to beat the crap out of that dragon! How could he forget Sen? Didn't he say he loved her? Now he's with another girl!'_ thought Lin as she walked towards Haku.

"KOHAKU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! WHAT ABOUT SEN? SHE IS MY FRIEND AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THIS TO HER! YOU COME BACK FROM YOUR HOUSE WITH ANOTHER GIRL! WHEN SEN GETS HERE I WILL MAKE SURE THAT SHE DOES NOT SPEAK TO YOU!" Lin spots the marriage ring on Chihiro's hand.

"AND YOU'VE MARRIED HER! I AM NEVER EVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" Haku roars at her, while Chihiro tires to hold on to him with some of her strength.

"Calm down Haku! Tell them who I really am!" Haku's scales appear out of nowhere and surround him.

"This young beautiful woman is indeed my wife. I believe you know her. Her name is Chihiro, but she is know to all of you as SEN" Haku's scales disappear and he is back into his human form.

"SEN! It is you! I am so sorry; how you've grown up so much! We've missed you!"Lin walks up to Chihiro and hugs her, while Haku backs off a little.

Lin finally lets go. "What's this is hear from Haku? That you are married! To him?"

Chihiro blushes "Yes, I am. He is now my husband"

"And you didn't invite me to your wedding? Zeniba and Yubaba are going to be so happy to have you both here!"

"So where is she?"

"Hold on Haku, she and Zeniba are talking to each other. They became friends ever since Sen left. And where are you going to sleep Sen? You're welcome to the workers' sleeping place"

"Actually she will be with me. Do not have any horrible thoughts Lin"

"Alright clam down Haku! Come on Sen, let's go visit kamajii first".

You know what to do! Review! The more reviews I get the sooner I post the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9:When a dragon gets angry

Thank you; thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is long, and I hope that all of you enjoy it! There's going to be some rough language, but not too much.

Chapter 9: When a dragon gets mad

Haku, Chihiro, and Lin go down the long flight of stairs, leading to Kamajii's boiler room. Chihiro almost trips, her foot slipped off the previous step she was in, but Haku catches her just in time.

"Are you alright Chihiro? You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm ok, thanks Haku" 'Haku has changed, before he left for his house, he was always cold hearted, harsh, and his eyes were always filled with hate. _Now that Chihiro is back, Haku has changed, as if a curse was lifted'_ thought Lin.

"You have been too quiet Lin"

"Nothing Chihiro. Remember last time you were here, you were only a child. Now you've grown up into a beautiful young woman, and some how you get married to Haku, man I've missed out much of your life"

" You're right Lin, so how have you been?"

"Single and enjoying it. Though there times I would like to have a boyfriend"

"We're here" Haku opened the door, Chihiro goes first. "Thanks Haku".

"Thanks" Lin goes in after Chihiro, then Haku goes in last. They began to walk towards Kamajii's working room.

"Kamajii likes talking to the soot balls, I have found out that he likes their company" They arrive at Kamajii's room.

"Kamajii"

"Lin, did you bring my lunch?"

"No, but remember her?" Lin puts her hands on Chihiro's shoulders.

"Sen?" Chihiro nodded, as she walked up to Kamajii, who gets off his bed/ stand. Chihiro hugs him.

"It's so nice to see you again Kamajii"

"Same here Sen, but it was it Haku who brought you here?" Kamajii looks at Haku who nodded his head.

I bet you've confessed your feelings to each other"

"What's going on?" Lin asked Kamajii, while young Chihiro sat next to Haku who was asleep on a futon.

"Something you wouldn't recognize. Its called Love"

Chihiro was blushing bet red nodded her head.

"It was good to see you again, but Chihiro and I would like some time to rest"

"Yes, you're right Haku, see you soon Sen" the soot balls started to jump around Chihiro, who smiled at them. Chihiro giggles, and pets them.

"It was great to see all of you guys again" Chihiro walks to where Haku is standing.

"You guys go up ahead. I want to talk to Kamajii"

"See you then Lin"

Haku and Chihiro leave Kamajii and Lin alone, they get on the elevator. Haku kisses Chihiro on her forehead, and places his arms around her.

"Haku?" Haku gently places a finger on Chihiro's lips, while Chihiro blushed a little, seeing how Haku's eyes became soft and full of love.

"Don't say anything Chihiro" Haku kisses Chihiro on the lips, she kisses him back. The kiss becomes long and passionate. The elevator stops. So does the kissing before the door opens. Chihiro and Haku walk out. A frog servant calls out to Haku.

"Master Haku, Yubaba wants to speak to you"

"Can you find our room on your own?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Haku, I can, you go and talk to Yubaba" Haku gives her a quick kiss. Having a sad face, he goes with the frog servant. _'I hate not being with him, but that's ok, I should get used to it'_ thought Chihiro as she headed towards the upper floors.

A spirit who likes to bug workers, especially annoy young female spirits spotted Chihiro. He decides to talk to her.

" What are you doing here? You're too beautiful to be here. Let me take you somewhere far from here" he said as he walked next to her. Chihiro didn't even bother to look his way. When she was in school, she really hated jerks like him.

"Leave me alone" The spirit whose name is Konishi was determined to make Chihiro look his way. The more he tried, the more Chihiro refused to look at him.

"Come on, don't worry about what people have to say, come on" He almost grabbed her arm, but Chihiro takes the kozuka hidden in her kimono and cuts him in the hand. Chihiro became very serious, yet on the edge of becoming mad.

"I said leave me alone" She held the small katana in a ready position. Konishi felt blood coming out from his fresh wound.

"Why you little bitch, you'll pay for what you've done" Konishi grew claws on his hands. He was about to strike when Haku showed up, standing in front of Chihiro, his eyes grew cold.

"You were so close to hut a female you poor bastard!" Haku's eyes became white with furry.

"And especially MY MATE!" he roared as he grabbed the spirit by the neck and cornered him against a wall.

"Konishi you dammed bastard, what were you going to do to her!" Haku begins to grow claws on his hands.

"Haku stop! I'm ok" Chihiro places her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm her furious husband.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and send you to hell" Haku grips his victim even more. Chihiro comes out with one decision; meanwhile, Haku's eyes begin to show slits.

"Kohaku! STOP!" Chihiro begins to show tears, but they were tears of angriness. Haku's claws disappear; the deadly slits in his eyes go away.

"You're lucky this time Konishi"

"I had no idea she was your mate, but I didn't know that you liked female that are so-" Haku punched him in his face. Chihiro was still mad.

"You ought to be thankful that Chihiro felt pity for you, but if I see you messing with female workers, I will make your life like hell" Haku said with a deadly look on his face. Haku lets go of him, his eyes were back to normal. He turns to see Chihiro, but she was gone.

Tell me what you think about it. Free cookies to all my readers who write a review! I'd love to hear from you. For those of you who don't know what a kozuka is, it's a miniature katana . Until next time!

Haku: I really punched him hard didn't I?

White dragon lady: You let your anger get to you. That's not good

Haku: I had to protect Chihiro, besides I never liked him from the beginning.

White dragon lady: Wow. Next chapter you won't have to hit anyone. I'm not letting you do that. You go berserk.

Haku: That's fine.

White dragon lady: Next chapter will have a bit of humor. I'll update sooner!


	10. Chapter 10: Forgiving Haku

Yay! It's the 10th chapter of this story! (White dragon lady feeling proud) I didn't know if I would continue this story. Thank you to every one who has written a review. That means that you guys are really reading it (White dragon lady sobbing in the corner). They mean a lot. I think that this chapter is a bit short, but I forgot that the funny part is in chap 11.

EVERY ONE KNOWS THAT I DON"T OWN SPIRITED AWAY, OTHERWISE, CHIHIRO AND HAKU WOULD BE MARRIED! (At least they are in this story  )

Chihiro: you made it to the 10th chapter!! Congrats

White dragon lady(a bit nervous): Yeah, I worried that I was losing readers, but hopefully I can gain more.

Chihiro: Don't worry about it.

White dragon lady: Onto the story!! (And I don't mean that Haku owns Chihiro by saying that she is his mate, she's his wife )

Chapter 10: Forgiving Haku

Haku was searching all over the bathhouse for his mate. 'Where is she? Where could she be?' he thought anxiously as he ran his hand through his hair. He closed his eyes, trying to image where she could be. Opening a door that lead to the outside, he jumped out of it. As he did, he changed into a dragon flying to find his beloved lady.

Meanwhile with Chihiro….

Chihiro was sitting on the first step of the stairs that lead from the docks, deep into thinking. 'Maybe I really don't know Haku, wait, what the heck am I saying? Of course, I know him! Its just, I have never seen this side of him. I should go and talk to him. He kept you out of harm's way right? I am not critzing him, I just think that he shouldn't have gotten to the point of wanting to kill him. I'm fine, and I hope that Haku is ok too. After all, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together' thought Chihiro. She stands up, hoping to find Haku calm, and not worried. As she turned around, she saw Haku standing right behind her. ' I'm defiantly going to talk to him' Chihiro thinks as she simply stares at her beloved dragon. 'Oh, Lady of the moon, I hope that I really didn't scarier her that much' thought Haku worriedly. Seconds passed by, both unsure of what to say.

"Chi-" Haku began before interrupted by Chihiro.

"I have never seen you like that before Haku. What came over you? To make you act like that?" Chihiro asked Haku in a quiet voice.

Haku's POV:

I don't know what came over me Chihiro. I think that is how we dragons act when the one we love is in danger. I know you are worried, but I will not act like that around you.

, in fear of losing you.

Normal POV

"I don't know Chihiro. But I won't act like that around you. I won't do it because I am afraid it will distance our relation and us. I really do care about you Chihiro"

Haku hugs her, hopping she won't disappear like a wonderful dream. Chihiro returns the hug.

"I was scared, I didn't recognize you when you acted like that. I thought you were going to remain like that but I am glad that you didn't" She held him even close

"It's alright Chihiro. Don't worry, I promise you this is the last time you see me in that form. Can you forgive me?"

Chihiro gives him a peck on the lips. Smiling she says, "I forgive you Haku"

Haku kisses her again, this time longer. Murmuring in her ear, "We should go see if that spirit is ever coming back, but I doubt it. But we should go see our bedroom, if it's to your liking".

"Good idea Haku"

They walked back bathhouse, together, hand in hand to face the challenges yet to come.

Haku: That is the chapter?

Inuyasha: its too short!!

White dragon lady: Hey! Who invited you?

Inuyasha: me?

White dragon lady: yes you! You are in the wrong story! Pushes Inuyasha out of the stage

Haku: Interesting person indeed. Never seen anyone with cat ears

Inuyasha: My ears are dog-ears!

White dragon lady giving up. Please review

Haku: They look more like cat ears

Inuyasha: THEY ARE DOG EARS!!

White dragon lady: Ok you two, give it up.


End file.
